Hold On To Me Tight
by my-missingpuzzlepiece
Summary: Instead of the Somewhere Only We Know performance at McKinley, Blaine and the Warblers choose a different song and different location for their goodbye song to Kurt.


"I'm so sorry. I...You've all become such good friends of mine and I-I don't want you to think this was me spying, because I've been in your situation and it wasn't, I really-"

"We know. We understand. Blaine actually explained everything about 2 weeks ago when he thought you were thinking about it."

Kurt glanced up at his boyfriend - who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, his hand moving a stray hair from Kurt's forehead who sat beside him - giving a questioning look before turning back towards the rest of the group.

"Thank you all for understanding. I'll really miss it here. I've grown to love the place I guess."

A few chuckles were heard from the group. Blaine took in a deep breath and stood up, turning towards Kurt.

"Kurt, I-I hate to see you go, and we were actually planning to come to McKinley and perform a song for you there," he glanced down before meeting eye contact again "but seeing as how _tragic _our last public performance went, we thought that we'd-"

"You thought, Blaine."

Blaine turned around and sighed amongst a small laugh. "Yes, thank you Wes. So, as I was saying," he turned back to Kurt and took a step towards him. "_**I **_thought that we should give you a proper send off here. Jeff, Nick, Wes, David?"

The four boys nodded and walked to stand next to the piano, where Wes took a seat and began playing. Blaine walked slowly backwards to stand nearer the piano, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones? I guess that we were once... babe, we were once, but luck will leave you, 'cause it is a faithless friend, but in the end when life has got you down...you've got someone here you can wrap your arms around."_

He shrugged lightly and gave a sad smile before taking a breath.

"_So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight...we are stronger here together than we could ever be alone, so hold on to me, don't you ever let me go." _

Kurt smiled a small, sad smile and looked around the room to see the rest of the Warblers, his friends, all joining in with some harmonies, never once taking their eyes off of the pair.

"_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart, but it's no one's fault, no it's not our fault, maybe all the plans we made might not work out, but I have no doubt even though it's hard to see"_

Blaine took a step closer to his boyfriend and reached his hand out to hold onto Kurt's. Kurt lifted his hand and gripped Blaine's, feeling a tight squeeze.

"_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me."_

Kurt let a tear run down his cheek, realising he was leaving Blaine, leaving the Warblers, and leaving the one place he's actually felt truly safe in his life. He looked down, not wanting to meet eye contact. He just wanted to run back to Blaine's dorm (Kurt never had actually stayed at Dalton, so he considered Blaine's dorm his too) lock the door, get under the covers and cry himself to sleep until things worked themselves out. But he was here, in this moment and his boyfriend was singing to him. He struggled to look back up, feeling Blaine's eyes burning on him. When he met eye contact, Blaine's eyes showed so much pain but so much comfort and love.

"_So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright, cause it's you and me together," _Blaine kissed Kurt's tear away, and gave another small squeeze on his hand, before turning to sit next to him on the sofa. "_and baby all we've got is time, so hold on to me, hold on to me tonight."_

Blaine paused, and glanced around the room. The Warblers continued to give back up harmonies and Blaine took a deep breath, turned back to Kurt and carried on singing.

"_There's so many dreams that we have given up, take a look at all we've got, and with this kind of love, what we've got here is enough, so hold on to me tight...hold on I promise it'll be alright, cause we are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone, just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go, hold on to me...it's gonna be alright...hold on to me...tonight." _

The tears rolling down Kurt's face said a thousand words to Blaine, and he took him in his arms, whispering the last line of the song into Kurt's ear.

"_Didn't they always say, we were the lucky ones?"_

Kurt chuckled breathlessly from his tears, before whispering back, "I'll never say goodbye to you."


End file.
